


Lantern Dreams

by kkumcloud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love at First Sight, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Strangers to Lovers, kinda hehe, lanterns, renjun wants jaemin to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumcloud/pseuds/kkumcloud
Summary: renjun just wants to see the lanterns closely, he didn't expect to fall on the ground with a stranger hovering on top of him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Lantern Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hello ^^ this is my first fic aaaa expect some grammatical errors ;-; enjoy!

Looking through his window, Renjun sighed. _“When will I experience being free like those lanterns?”_

Ever since he was a child, he had been caged up in his house due to his parents’ overprotectiveness and the fact that Renjun is a son of a very rich and powerful family. Many people tried to kidnap and hurt him in the past. The Chinese also learned that there’s no point in trusting someone that can possibly hurt you like what those people did to him.

What he didn’t know is that, he will meet someone very special on a very special time in his life too.

Walking through the busy streets of Seoul, Renjun huffed a breath. Why is it so crowded today, on his _birthday_? He managed to convince his parents in allowing him to go to the lantern festival at the plaza today, but he didn’t expect to see that many people today.

“why is it so damn crowded today? I just want to see the lanterns.” The Chinese muttered against his breath. He began to walk towards the people who are holding lanterns on their hands. _‘oh? Are they gonna wish?’_ Renjun wondered and his question was answered when he heard a “I wished for your happiness.” And a “oh! What a coincidence, I wished for yours too.”

The man continued to walk around, looking at the lanterns floating on the sky, he snapped a picture. “I wish someone can also be like that to me.” He quietly said, his mind thinking about the couple he was beside with earlier.

He didn’t notice a shout of a man, and before Renjun can register what happened, a body collided onto him that caused for them to fall on the ground.

The Chinese stared at the man on top of him, _‘wow, he’s handsome’_ he thought but he quickly dismissed the thought and opened his mouth to scream. But without any warning, he felt the stranger’s lips against his own. 

After a while, 5 seconds to be exact, the stranger’s lips left his. And that’s when Renjun began hitting the man who sat up from their position. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT” he began, “I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU”

The stranger only offered a smile, _a very beautiful smile_ to Renjun and scratched his nape, shy. “w-well you will scream earlier! I don’t want people to think that I’m a bad person you know.”

Renjun is in disbelief, did this stranger just said that he did that because he doesn’t want people to think that he’s bad? “why, out of all the other reasons to shut me up, why did you choose to kiss me? Did you know that it’s my first kiss??” the smaller pointed out. “what’s your name anyways?”

The man looked guilty for a while then it changed to a playful one. “why? So that you can say my name with your beautiful voice?”

Renjun scoffed, “no. so that I can report you to the authorities!” he bravely said.

The stranger laughed, “for what? Stealing your first kiss? Anyways, my name is Na Jaemin, beautiful.” He winked at Renjun and the Chinese is evidently blushing like a tomato know but he ignored it.

Jaemin seemed to notice it and slightly smiled. He offered his hand to the sitting Chinese in which Renjun reluctantly accepted.

“so, isn’t it unfair to know my name but I don’t know yours?” Jaemin said, looking at the smaller man in front of him. 

“is my name important to you, Jaemin?” Renjun asked, looking like he’s challenging the taller one.

“do you want me to call you beautiful? I can just do that.” Renjun shook his head indicating a no and started to walk away from the guy.

Jaemin continued in asking him his name and the Chinese soon gave up. Shouting a “FINE! My name is Renjun. Are you happy now?” to which the taller smiled beautifully again and nodded his head.

They continued to walk (more like Jaemin tagging along to Renjun) at the festival, looking at the lanterns that are still floating on the sky.

Renjun suddenly stopped walking making Jaemin stop too and they both looked at the lanterns, now clearer because there are less people at the bridge.

“Hey Jaemin.” Renjun called out, “do you believe in what the people said when you wish on a lantern before releasing it?” he asked.

Jaemin thought for a second before answering, “yeah. My parents told me that they met because of the lanterns.” Upon saying that, Renjun’s face seemed to bright up, he beamed at Jaemin.

“really??? May you please tell me the story?? It must have been beautiful!”

Jaemin chuckled, “yeah. It was really beautiful. But I will tell it to you next time when we meet again.” He looked at the sky again, “that also made me think that I might meet someone you know?” the taller glanced at Renjun who’s busy looking at the sky. “I think, I met them already.” He said more to himself and looked at the sky once again.

The Chinese didn’t seem to hear that and silently wished, “I hope that Jaemin find his true love.”

What he didn’t know is that Jaemin already found his, the moment he met Renjun.

The pair started to walk again and chat, the time didn’t seem to be important to them. Not until Renjun received a text message from his mom, telling him to go home.

Renjun frowned at the thought of him leaving Jaemin but it’s clearly inevitable since he needs to go home now. Locking his phone, the Chinese turned to look at the taller who is currently sipping his lemonade. Clearing his throat, Renjun called Jaemin’s attention. 

“Jaemin,” he called, “I need to go home now. We’ll see eachother again right?” Renjun asked, hope visible on his face.

Jaemin, if you’re gonna ask him, he’s not sure if they’re gonna meet again after this but he hopes, he hopes that he will see the beautiful Chinese again. “Let’s hope, Renjun.”

And with that, they parted ways, heart full and hopeful.

Almost a year had passed, yet they still didn’t see each other, Renjun started to lose hope but one faithful day, while he’s preparing to go to the town’s plaza again to witness the lanterns, he saw a face so familiar to him.

At first, he’s unsure but when the person smiled, a wave of familiarity washed over him and he immediately ran towards the guy and hugged him tight.

“I missed you, nana.” The Chinese muttered while hugging Jaemin tightly.

The other guy chuckled, “I missed you too, jun.”

They soon detached themselves and walked towards the tent who’s selling the lanterns.

After buying it, they proceeded to the bridge again, “Hey Jaemin, let’s make a wish now!”

Jaemin only nodded and they quietly wished,

“I hope Jaemin’s always happy”

“I wish that Renjun is always happy.”  
After wishing, they faced each other, the sun setting in between them.

“hey,” jaemin called renjun’s attention, 

“yeah?”

“happy birthday.” Renjun smiled, melting Jaemin’s heart.

“thank you, Jaemin.” After renjun said that, comfortable silence enveloped them, looking at the sky, jaemin inhaled, trying to gain confidence.

“renjun can I ask you something?” the taller started.

“yeah, ofcourse. What is it?”

“are you free this Saturday?”

Renjun chuckled, “are you asking me out?”

Jaemin smiled, “what if I am?”

“I’m free this Saturday.”

Through lanterns, Renjun found his happiness named Na Jaemin, the guy who kissed him so that he can shut up.


End file.
